Mascara
by Nix Moonlight
Summary: Sonrío de forma natural, que de "natural" solo conservaba el nombre, pues con el paso de los años se había convertido una mascara para ocultar sus sentimientos.


**Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece XD

 **Mascara**

Haruhi entra a la gran sala de su mansión sin ser notada, han pasado cinco años desde que se caso con Tamaki, observa a su alrededor y se siente feliz de que el Host Club se haya reunido ese día como pocas veces pueden hacerlo por sus ocupaciones.

Fija su mirada unos instantes en su esposo que platica plácidamente con Mitsukuni y Takashi, se divierte un poco al ver que como Tamaki hace ademanes un tanto exagerados mientras habla.

Después su mirada se desvía hasta llegar a los gemelos que parecen estar teniendo una acalorada discusión con Renge, aun le parece increíble que esos tres se volvieran amigos cercanos después de que regresaron de América.

Por ultimo sus ojos quedan atrapados en unas profundas lagunas negras que se encuentran un poco ocultas detrás de un fino cristal y aun así siguen siendo cautivadoras, Kyouya se encontraba sentado un poco mas alejado en una pequeña mesa que esta al lado de un gran ventanal, había estado sentado en ese lugar frente a su laptop desde antes de que ella saliera de la sala hace aproximadamente diez minutos, supuestamente se estaba encargado de trabajo de ultimo minuto pero ella sabia que solo quería estar al margen de las historias de Tamaki.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo" se dice a si misma y piensa que por salud mental ya debía haber olvidado, pero a pesar de los años que ha estado junto al rubio de ojos amatista no puede olvidar los pocos meses que estuvo junto con el de cabello azabache.

Solo estuvieron en el extranjero por un año, pero pocos meses después de que llego a aquellas tierras que le eran tan desconocidas sintió que Tamaki la asfixiaba demasiado, a pesar del cariño que le tenía al rubio tuvo que pedirle que terminaran su relación no sin antes explicarle detalladamente el motivo que la había llevado a tomar esa decisión.

Después de su separación Tamaki pasó menos tiempo en la residencia; fiel a la idea de darle todo el tiempo y espacio que ella necesitara para si misma, Takashi pasó sus tardes después de clase entrenando por lo tanto Misukuni también estaba fuera de los departamentos por las tardes ya que siempre acompañaba a su primo, los gemelos por otro lado mantuvieron por el resto del tiempo que estuvieron en América cierto distanciamiento con Haruhi, algo dentro de ella siempre supo que ese distanciamiento se había dado mas que nada como una forma de protección para Hikaru así los sentimiento que había albergado por ella en el pasado no regresarían a corromperlo.

Sin embargo la mayor compañía que tuvo en aquel tiempo había sido Kyouya quien siempre regresaba a casa después de clases sin entretenerse en alguna otra actividad. El primer mes de convivencia entre Kyouya y Haruhi había sido un poco tenso, ambos tenían cierto grado de recelo con el otro pues sabían a la perfección que con un simple descuido la otra persona podía conocer muchos mas pensamientos de los que deseaban dejar ver. Aun así, más pronto incluso de lo que ellos hubieran deseado ya conocían cada expresión y pensamiento del otro.

Una tarde sin saber como había sucedido o quien había comenzado estaban besándose, en medio de besos y frases entrecortadas por falta oxigeno había confesado sus sentimientos. Llevaron una relación secreta e intensa el resto del tiempo que estuvieron fuera de Japón.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo" se repite una vez más, porque a pesar de lo que tuvo con el rey de las sombras es esposa de Tamaki, se casó con el rubio por el enorme cariño que siempre le ha tenido y sobre todo esta casada con él porque confía en la decisión que Kyouya había tomado.

 _Kyouya y Haruhi estaban solos una vez mas en la residencia, sus compañeros estaban despidiéndose de las amistades que habían formado a lo largo de ese año pues al día siguiente tomarían el avión que los llevaría de regreso a casa._

 _-¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?- pregunto quedamente Haruhi, rompiendo con el silencio que se había formado entre ellos dos._

 _-Mi padre quiere que me case contigo, él dice que…_

 _-No me interesa saber lo que quiere tu padre- lo corto con simpleza- ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?_

 _-Quiero que cuando regresemos a Japón retomes tu relación con Tamaki- hablo fríamente pero Haruhi pudo notar el toque de indecisión que ese tono intentaba ocultar._

 _-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto sintiendo su voz un poco rasposa._

 _-Si- esta vez no había ningún tipo de duda._

 _-Esta bien- sintió como algo dentro de ella se quebraba en mil pedazos._

Haruhi siempre comprendió la decisión de Kyouya, ella entendía que él respetaba a su padre pero aun así respetaba aun mas la relación de amistad que había formado con Tamaki con el paso de los años, desde el principio algo dentro de ella sabia que el azabache no la elegiría.

Aparto su mirada del hombre de lentes y sonrío.

Sonrío de forma natural, que de "natural" solo conservaba el nombre, pues con el paso de los años se había convertido una mascara para ocultar sus sentimientos.

Al final de cuentas ella había aceptado esa vida.

Fin.

Desde el fondo de mi corazón les repito que soy fan de la pareja Kyouya/Haruhi, pero tengo una debilidad por las historias que te dejan una sensación amarga cuando terminas de leerla.

Si les gusto o lo odiaron déjenme un comentario (Refrescan mis días soleados :D)

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
